User talk:Felinoel
Query Saying Hi because talk pages shouldn't be empty. Also, out of curiosity--how many editors are there in this wiki? -- Axi 02:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :If you'll allow me to jump in with the answer, a list of users and their rights is located .--Kodia 02:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::There are the editors, but there seems to be about 3 and a half active editors... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki Coloration So, fel. What do you think of the skin I had created for the wiki? I think it works. -- Yehonatan 04:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Fits the logo well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Images Is there an easy way to determine which articles need images from epi's still up on Hulu? I'd be happy to spend an evening just snatching images off as screen caps and posting them up, but I'm too lazy to actually hunt down articles in need (as I am looking for more brainless work than that would make it). -- Axi 01:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :How about this? File:Example.png. Look at the bottom of this page to the "File Links" area. There should be a number of episodes there at the bottom. It seems like a good place to start.--Kodia 01:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. Do we want just one pic or more for the Epi's? (I'm going to try and pull an image from the first 10 minutes, just to avoid any potential spoilers) -- Axi 02:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I say that you should get whatever can be gotten, I have an idea how to stop the article from spoiling, I will try to implement it, may not finish it until tomorrow though felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Woo! That idea worked! Toss as many images as you want in the Full Recap categories as they start collapsed to prevent spoilers now. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sweet! Tomorrow is going to be lots of fun! -- Axi 04:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you plan to use more than one picture per episode, then I would recommend starting with the earliest you can and then moving forward through them all instead of just doing the episodes that use that example picture, I say this because I don't care for the picture we have currently representing the episode, Claudia. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I could get a picture of Artie handcuffed from the beginning of elements and replace the full shot of Claudia. My theory on the episode shots, though, is to do full screen shots and not crop out the hulu and the syfy, as we're talking about epi's and not objects. (Elements is the "oldest" epi still on Hulu) -- Axi 14:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Go with that, sure. felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Claudia I think I've corrected all the instances of Claudia that needed disambiguation and the disambiguation pages should now match for those episodes that share a name with a major character in the show.--Kodia 19:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well not just name, it could be other things, there could be an episode that uses Leena's Bed and Breakfast as it's title. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly, but I covered the instances we had for right now, so I figure we're set for a little bit.--Kodia 01:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) References Sorry about my poor formatting of references on articles this weekend. Old habits die hard. I'll do better with future updates.--Kodia 00:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah it is fine, besides, when there is just one use of an episode as a reference, a simple ref tag is fine, at least until it is used again. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oooh I just found a treasure trove I have to take a short break to go to class, but I just found a treasure trove of official info that you're just going to scream in happiness over. Really. :) Next few hours, or before class, if I can get it done enough to release. You have no idea how excited I am to see this info happen.--Kodia 23:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :lol I see, well I look forward to seeing it then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Coming up shortly. I'll likely not do to great deal of spell check on it right now. You're going to love it.--Kodia 02:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) See Warehouse, though this probably shouldn't be what it's called. I suspect the word "Warehouse" should be the disambiguation or something but I wanted to be sure the info got here.--Kodia 02:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :How about, The Warehouses instead? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Unsigned comments Hi there. Good reminder to people to sign their posts with four tildes. You might want to use Template:Unsigned instead of just typing in the user's name for them. If you need help with the template, let me know. --Kodia 10:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I always forget what the template is called, lol thanks for reminding me. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) just a thought ok, my name is Astrotorical from Deadliest warrior wiki. we are a small wiki with only a bit less articles than this one. i just had an idea you could use. on DWW we currently have 4 online episodes thanks to Spike TV (the creators of the show) and thought, maybe you should do this aswell. plus i wouldn't have to wait for the series to air over here becuase i just finished watching the season finale, live, last night. Astrotorical 01:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Deadliest warrior? What is it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It is a show on Nat Geo where warriors from different eras or countries who would have never facead eachother in combat. it tests out there weapons using experts on the warriors culture, descendants of the warrior and historians to make the warrior as accurate in battle as it would be in battle. the series aired with the first episode being -Spartan VS Ninja- so uhh.. yeah thats what it is Astrotorical 01:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Online Episodes well i found a link to a website that shows online episodes of warehouse 13. you may have already thought that why not just use the SyFy website? ''the truth is that website is only good for Americans so it is useless for people living in say, '''Australia'. have a try at this website and get back to me, it should be international CH33R5 Astrotorical 20:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ummmm >.>; :Is this in reference to something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A comment fel, I love your user image, with the geometric shapes, did you craft it yourself. It is reminiscent of a pictograph utilized in an excellent series of books involving the hero's journey.NJZimmermann 22:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :lol not only is it just reminiscent of it, it is it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Links Hi felinoel I'm new here and i was just wondering if you could tell me how to post links. I was editing the summon locusts section of the lists of artifacts page and I didn't know how to set up a new link (I changed the name so the link went away)W13opa fan 22:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC)w13opa fan 06:41, 17 July 2010 :Links to other pages on this wiki.----W13opa fan 02:58, July 18, 2010 : : :Thanks (W13opa fan 07:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Artifact Info I got the info from a mixture of pausing W13 episodes from On Demand whenever they showed an artifact in the background but didn't give viewers enough time to read their descriptions and the amazing power of wikipedia (except for the Gulliotne blade, in episode 2 Pete accidently dropped it and it emitted the energy shockwave).----W13opa fan 02:58, July 18 2010 :Oh woops my bad. Well I know for sure that Clark Gable's Nail care kit is the name of the nail growing aritfact for sure. As for the Easter Island conch and the dog whistle I can't remeber since I havn't seen Breakdown in a while but I am sure their names where shown on their respective monitors when Pete and Myka were searching for artifacts to combat the baylor dogeball (W13opa fan 07:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I just read the notice on the List of artifacts page. I sorry that you have to go through all of that work now. I feel horrible now :( (W13opa fan 07:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) : :::Nice job on editing the list of artifacts page.By the way last year the official site profiled some artifacts that are considered canon but were never mentioned on the show. These aritfacts are John Wilkes Booth's boot, cell phone circa 1985, Ponzi's money clip and the italian bell(laughter inducing bell). I've been tring to find the section that profiles those artifacts on the site for a while now and i was wondering if you could help me. Also on the bottom of the list of artifacts and gadgets page on wikipedia there's two links to the actress who plays Claudia's blog where she shows some artifacts that hasn't been shown on the show yet. (W13opa fan 00:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) : Allons-y In reply to your message: Yes, it's possible that she was simply using a French phrase. Yes, it is a common French phrase. HOWEVER, it is not a common American phrase. I think that she was using the Doctor's phrase. If you don't think so, take it out. Wikias are for the people, by the people. It's your opinion. Maira1 02:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Reply: I've lived in the Midwest, Southeast, Southwest, West, and Northeast of America. Nowhere have I met someone who said Allons-y. Maybe in Canada, in Quebec where they speak French, maybe. Maira1 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, Canada and near Canadian regions of America was where I was meaning felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I live in Michigan. Nobody says that. Also, Canadian French is lovingly nicknamed Quebeçois; the two dialects share next to no slang. They're like American English and British English. You say "Allons-y" to a Quebecer, it's like saying "Bloody hell" to an American. Maira1 00:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::But... some of my friends say, "Bloody hell?" felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::We can argue this for as long as you would like. I think I'm right, you think I'm wrong. Why don't we ask someone else? Maira1 02:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Allons-y means "let's go!" in French, and it was mentioned in the podcast for Mild Mannered that it was a reference to Doctor Who. The Claudia Donovan Clone 04:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Recaps Fel, if you should need any help with any of the recaps I am willing to help in any way I can. I just watched the episode and it raises a couple of interesting questions about Irene and Vladia.NJZimmermann 04:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The full recap? Nah as I said on the first episode of the current season, I just go to TV.com, take their full recap, which by the way is always a full recap, and fix it up, because they usually say something incorrect especially pertaining to vibes and artifacts. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re No worries, it was my pleasure. I love this show and I have since the pilot aired ^>^. Kmanwing (talk) 19:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Hey, I was just wondering if there were some sort of procedure for becoming a Sysop. I ask this because I've seen a lot of really small articles with not much info or potential for expansion, and I was thinking it'd be a bit easier to simply delete them. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Troubles I'm having major touble---I can't upload a picture of Christina Wells therefore I cannot make a page for her very well, now can I? Thanks in advance ClaudiaDonovanClone 16:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what your problem is? Could you elaborate a bit? felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, have you been watching episodes? I'm watching the new one tonight, and am really confused, the last episode we saw Myka had quit, and now she's just back with no explanation, did I miss something? --BachLynn (Accio!) 03:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry no, missed it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : : ::In a conference call dated 2 December 2010 given by Saul Rubinek and Eddie McClintock, Saul mentioned in response a to question that the storyline occurred some time before Myka submitted her letter of resignation and that the episode should be construed as a `lost episode.' :: :: :: ::Jenny (Rarden): At the end of the last episode Myka left, obviously she’ll be back, the show obviously wouldn’t be the same without her. I’m assuming she’ll be back for a holiday episode. Is that a correct assumption? :: :: :: ::Saul Rubinek: No. The holiday episode is a stand alone, this Christmas episode; this Christmas/Hanukkah episode is really called the long lost episode in a way. It’s a stand alone episode that has nothing to do with any of the other story arcs and... :: :: :: ::Jenny (Rarden): Oh so her leaving... :: :: :: ::Saul Rubinek: Is still in play. Yeah. :: :: ::Syfy Conference Call Eddie McClintock and Saul Rubinek Warehouse 13 Holiday Episode December 2, 2010 5:00 pm CT NJZimmermann 20:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::The t-shirts that Claudia had printed place the episode no earlier than the second half of season two. Tbug 05:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey is it possible for me to upload pictures that...errrrr aren't here in the wiki now? cos i can do it User:LegendAqua :Yea, go for it felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the Wikia Content Team Hi Felinoel! The Warehouse 13 wiki has been chosen by the Wikia Content Team as a project for Friday June 24. We have been assigned to clean up cluttered pages, add pictures to pages, add content to stub pages, add content about the upcoming season, and give the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Our goal is to make the Warehouse 13 wiki visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. The work on this wiki that has already been does is great and we are just here to augment and help improve the wiki even more. We want this wiki to be a place where fans will visit and hopefully contribute to the community as well. There will be four of us working on the wiki on Friday. If you have an questions, comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them on my talk page! Cheers! Meganhassler 00:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't respond too soon, have been having computer issues, thanks for your edits though! felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage next episode countdown Can you put a countdown to the next episode on the mainpage? : Script for countdown timer :: Can u copy/add the script from :Chief38956/wikia.js to :Wikia.js : Can you add the following code to the top of the Main/Home page }} ::-- Chief 08:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I altered the settings of the page so that you may edit it... within reason. My computer is still on the blink, found out it was a motherboard issue, am awaiting the new motherboard in the mail so my apologies. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The countdown timer needs a script which only an admin can add ( :Chief38956/wikia.js copy to :Wikia.js) -- Chief 08:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :The computer I am using says, "javascript needed for countdown timer" :So I am unsure how that looks... let me know if I need to move it around... <.<; felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- This is the part i can not do as it requires a wiki admin (sysop). ::::: The countdown timer needs a script which only an admin can add ( :Chief38956/wikia.js copy to :Wikia.js) -- Chief 08:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) at the moment the script only works for me because the script is in :Chief38956/wikia.js for it to work with all users the script must be in :Wikia.js that is why the countdown timer is showing "javascript needed for countdown timer" for everyone else -- Chief 09:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) List of Artifacts Hey Felinoel I just wanted to see if you could look over the list of Artifacts page when you have the chance, just to see if it's up to par with the wiki's standards. W13opa fan 05:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yea it is pretty meh I agree, I tried finding out if it was possible to move the TOC to the top of the page about a year or so ago but no luck, maybe it is possible nowadays though? If you wish to tweak it here and there or perhaps even to move the TOC so images can be added to aid in the flow of the page, give it a go. The problem is most artifacts only have a name so they can't all get their own page, so this list is the only place they can be found... felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Okay, sorry. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The main reason I did that edit in pieces was because the info came to mind in bits and pieces instead of all at once, and I didn't wanna risk a overlapping edit. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Custom Namespace What abaut creating a custom namespace for Artifacts and moving the Artifact pages into the namespace so you can use the advanced search just to search the Artifact namespace. example: if you don't know what an Artifact is called but you remember something about it you can do a advanced search by selecting Artifact namespace only What do you think? Note:The same can be done with the episodes -- Chief 23:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :That still would break a lot of direct links though? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: The direct links would be redirects after the change. I use What links here to change the links to direct links. Note: This can only be done if the other users agree as wikia will need to setup the custom namespace -- Chief 13:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Will those redirects redirect directly to the particular artifact it linked to? felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC)